LED elements are increasingly used for lighting applications, such as for example automotive lighting.
While in many applications LED elements are fixed within a lighting system, such as e.g. an automotive headlight, exchangeable LED lighting modules have already been proposed.
DE 20 2017 107 740 U1 discloses an LED module with a heat sink and LED elements which are arranged opposite to each other on angular faces. The LEDs are arranged inside a light housing.
WO 2016/156463 A1 describes a LED module with a LED arrangement mounted on a first heat sink portion, which constitutes a first part of a multiple part heat sink. The first heat sink portion comprises an outer surface for reception in a corresponding receiving opening of a second heat sink part. In order to change the LED arrangement, the module is changed as a unit by disconnecting a mechanical coupling between the two heat sink parts.